Another Life
by Gemdrive
Summary: Leo's dreams are plagued with another life, one where he is a husband and father, one where he is human. Can he decipher the meaning to these dreams?


Disclaimer: I don't own any TMNT or related characters, I do own the other characters that I've created in here though.

* * *

He stirred from his sleep when the gentle, warm hand ran across his chest. A soft moan came from somewhere close to his right and the bed sheets shifted with the person's movement, he shuddered at the cold that crept between the spaces that had been created and tried to pull the blankets back over himself. He groaned at the early awakening and twisted onto his side but the hand returned to pull him back, "Leo, it's time to wake up now." 

He knew there was something wrong but for some reason it didn't register just yet, he decided that it was probably due to his sleepiness, he groaned at the persistence of the angelic voice and gave a drowsy response, "Just a little while longer."

"No Leo, you've got to get up. You'll be late for work." He leaned into the kiss that was placed on his cheek and sighed contentedly before letting his eyes slide open. She stared down at him with a beautiful warm smile, her light blue eyes contrasting with her dark brown hair and the light that crept through the half closed curtains defining her soft unblemished skin. Leo could have stared into that face forever if it wasn't for the sudden realisation that this was all wrong. He threw himself back, his weight resting on his elbow as he pushed himself away from her, trying to maintain his balance as he neared the edge of the bed. Her smile dropped and her eyes widened when he recoiled from her touch, her expression changing to one of sadness and fear.

He looked around the room and he began to feel panic rising within him, it wasn't his room. The walls were painted violet, a wardrobe to his left, a chest of drawers to his right, on the door hung two bathrobes, one blue and the other pink. Pictures graced the walls and they were of flowers and forests, everything in the room radiated warmth and had a feminine touch. Her hand reached forward and touched his shoulder and he fell from the bed with a thump, his eyes were wide, similar to a rabbit caught in a car's headlights.

"Leo? Baby, what's wrong?" she jumped from the bed and rushed around it to him, concerned by his sudden rash actions, she lowered herself down to his side and resisted the urge to touch him, "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Wha… Where am I?" he stammered, his eyes now fixed on her. She reached a hand up to touch his face and he caught her wrist then released it instantly to stare at his hand, his five-fingered hand.

He checked his other hand and found it to be the same, fresh fear ran through him and he pushed himself away, standing quickly. As he backed away he looked down and gasped at his pink chest, his plastron gone. Hair fell into his face and his hands darted to his head, running through the tangled mess left from a heavy night's sleep.

"What's happened to me?" he stared at his body, the pink form that was alien to him, hair on his head that he knew shouldn't be there. He ran his hands over his face and frowned as his fingers lightly touched his nose then his ears, "Why am I human? What… Oh God…"

His face flushed at the realisation that he was naked and he covered himself as best he could, the woman laughed, "Leo, stop playing games. We are you being so modest? It's not like we haven't slept naked before."

Leo's eyes shut tight when he noticed that she was also naked and flinched when her hands touched his face, "Honey, you're starting to scare me, please tell me what's wrong."

"This!" He shook her hands free and turned away, "This is all wrong! I'm not human! I'm not supposed to be here!"

Her hands lightly touched his shoulders but he didn't move, "Of course you're supposed to be here, where else are you supposed to be?"

"At home!"

"You are home!"

"No! I'm not! This isn't my home!"

"And I suppose I'm not your wife? What about our son?"

"Son?"

"Yes! Our son! You must remember him!"

"I… No! This is wrong!"

Her hands pulled away and he felt soft fabric hit his back, he glanced at the floor behind him to see the bathrobe laying at his feet and heard the bedroom door slamming shut behind him. He picked up the robe and covered himself as he moved towards the tall mirror that stood in the corner of the room, he stared at his reflection.

"What's happened to me?"

* * *

AN: Sorry this is a short one, it's going to be a short story anyway but I thought it was a good place to stop! Please read and review :) 


End file.
